princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Reiri Kamura/Anime Appearance
Episode List of Episodes were this character appears. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Ep5.JPG|Princess Bloodline 010.JPG|Reiri going to school W8t a minute.JPG|Reiri stop hiro Shooooocked.JPG|Reiri zipped Hiro's zipper 020.JPG|Reiri loose her balance Heat.JPG|Reiri saying she's okay Tomato.JPG|Reiri asking Hiro if she could sit their Watching.JPG|Reiri watching Hiro eating Whisper.JPG|Reiri whispering to Hiro 14124.JPG|Reiri sitting in the roof top Hello.JPG|Reiri calling Hiro Meet up.JPG|Reiri meet with Hiro Bite.JPG|Reiri bite Hiro Unforgibable.JPG|Reiri talking to Riza Dodge 34.JPG|Reiri dodge Riza's attacked Nc to meet u.JPG|Reiri introducing herself Nc 2.JPG|Reiri catch Hime Wooden steak.JPG|Reiri surprised when she see a wooden steak rere.JPG|Reiri saying that the agrreement is useless gwang gwang.JPG|Reiri see Flandre still holding her legs whaaaaattt.JPG|Reiri see the boys asking her 0011.JPG|Reiri whispering to Hiro again While walking to the school she see Hiro carrying the bags of his classmates and notice that Hiro's zipper is unzipped so she went to him and fix it. After she ask what is the name of Hiro she loose her balanceand fall to the ground, with the help of the other student girl she stand up and continue to walk. In the cafeteria she accompany Hiro in the desk to eat. When Hiro call her "Kamura senpai" she whisper to Hiro that just call her Reiri. After class she was seen sitting in the rooftop of the school and say " Our time was finally come ". Later she call Hiro to meet her on the school tonight. When Hiro arrived she control him and then bite him in the neck. Several minutes after she bite Hiro, Riza came and they start talking and mocking each other. After the conversation they start the fight. She order Hiro to go home and let her in the mansion and when she try to fly to the mansion Riza grab her feet but she was lucky because that night the moon is cresent and her Vampire Abilities is increasing so she easily toss Riza. In the mansion her plan work she able to come to the house and reveal her true motive, to suck the blood of Hime. In their fierce fight when she tought that she winning she let her guard down and surprise when she see Flandre catch her. While Flandre keep holding her she see Hime holding a Wooden stake made on ashwood and then when she finally surrender and accepting her fate to die Hime spare her life. She tell Hime that Vampires is not making an agreement to anyone but Hime tell her that she know and then she see her leave. In the last scene when she go to school a group of guys want her to unzipped their zipper but she just passed them and went straight to Hiro and tease him. Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep6.JPG|Princess Alliance 051.JPG|Reiris familliar bats watching Hime and Sherwood 056.JPG|Reiri's home 057.JPG|Reiri's familliar bats reporting to her 058.JPG|Reiri wondering if Sherwood's blood is tasty as well 078.JPG|Reiri with the girl students asking Hiro if he got a time 080.JPG|Reiri want to tell something 082.JPG|Reiri flip her hair while seeing Hiro running 119.JPG|Reiri arrive at the mansion 120.JPG|Reiri saying Hello to Hime 121.JPG|Reiri telling Hime that she know the location of Sherwood While Reiri is in her home her familliar bats report to her that another royalty (Later known as Sherwood ) is in the mansion of Hime. In the school she was seen with the girls students and talk to Hiro but she didn't finish what she want to say because hiro run. When the mansion is burning she came to Hime and report that she know where sherwood is now. Ep#7 Princess Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 0240.JPG|Reiri flying in the middle of the night 241.JPG|Reiri flying 242.JPG|Reiri notice something 243.JPG|Reiri peek at the hospital 244.JPG|Reiri just see Hiro carry by a group of nurse 245.JPG|Reiri greet Hime 246.JPG|Reiri report to Hime that she see Hiro 247.JPG|Reiri watching Riza running 202.JPG|Reiri go to Zeppeli 248.JPG|Reiri meet Zeppeli 204.JPG|Reiri and Zeppeli is talking 249.JPG|Reiri say that todays event is not in good taste 250.JPG|Reiri ask Zeppeli if he after Hime's Blood While flying in the middle of the night she pass by in the hospital and see a group of nurse carrying hiro and take to the operating room. She went to Hime and the others and report that she saw Hiro in the Sasanagi Hospital. In the scene were Zeppeli appears she was seen talking to him and they seem getting along to each other. She ask zeppeli if he after Hime's blood and zeppeli say "who knows" and when zeppeli ask her the same question she say the same answer as zeppeli. Princess Secret Room